1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power and data track lighting systems and particularly to Remote Device Management (RDM) devices for use in power and data track lighting systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Altman Smart-Track® Lighting System is a revolutionary way to bring digital control signals to addressable architectural luminaires without the need for dimmer packs and bulky cable runs. Whether simple architectural control stations, a laptop, or a DMX-based theatrical lighting console is used, Smart-Track can provide control. The designer can individually control each luminaire hung on the Smart-Track System. This aesthetically pleasing three-circuit DMX track is the perfect solution to any lighting application where appearance and versatility is important.
The Altman Smart-Track is a comprehensive system of components that offers solutions to most lighting challenges. This heavy-duty extruded aluminum track is ideal for demanding applications where a low profile look is desired, but numerous and/or heavy luminaires are needed. The two and three 20-Amp power circuits combined with an innovative data bus offer many design opportunities. Quartz, CDM, and LED luminaires can be run on the same circuit and individually controlled. By including the digital data control signal in the track, the Smart-Track system allows dimming, switching, and effects to be obtained when using Altman's Smart IQ Series of Luminaires. With quartz and CDM luminaires with on-board dimming or control, as well as Altman's Spectra Series LED architectural luminaries for color mixing, the possibilities are endless. Automated luminaires as well as DMX accessories may be controlled all from the Smart-Track system as well using the DMX outlet adapter to break DMX out of the track. Maximum control and reduced energy costs make Altman's Smart-Track lighting system the innovative solution for any application.
Track-lighting systems have been around for many years. Some manufacturers of track lighting include Halo, Juno, Lightolier, and Nordic Aluminium that manufacture lighting tracks and fittings mounted to luminaires for use in their lighting tracks. Lighting tracks are available for use with high AC voltages as well as low DC voltage systems. For safety reasons, and to adhere to the National Electrical Code (NEC) and the UL1574 Standard for Track Lighting Systems, these cannot be mixed together unless they are specifically marked for the different operating voltages. In the alternative, they can be required to have a positive means to prevent the luminaires designed with high-voltage or line-voltage lighting tracks from mixing with luminaires designed for use with low-voltage lighting tracks and vice versa. This NEC safety requirement creates problems for some end users who would like to combine low-voltage and high-voltage track luminaires at the same location, and within close proximity to each other, without presenting any possible safety issues during installation.
Presently, in an installation with track lighting like in a restaurant, art gallery, or restaurant, etc., a single wall dimmer or dimmer pack is connected to one or more circuits in a lighting track. This method of connection allows all line voltage luminaires connected to the lighting track to be dimmed by the same amount if the same wattage lamps are used in the luminaires. This setup is appropriate in a situation where equal light levels are desired. However, when different levels of light are desired, the end-user must use different wattage lamps and be limited by the set lamp wattages available for a particular lampholder, or must run multiple lighting tracks in the same space and dim accordingly. This arrangement sets limitations on the end-user and limits their creative flexibility in lighting design.
At times there arises a need for individual dimming control of separate and discrete line voltage luminaires, without having to run more cables and power lines or lighting tracks to each luminaire.
The IQ architectural series of line voltage and HID luminaires, and particularly the IQ Spectra Series LED color-changing luminaires designed and manufactured by Altman Lighting, Inc., based in Yonkers, N.Y., requires that the LED color-changing track-mounted luminaires be used with conventional track-mounted luminaires utilizing high-voltage incandescent, halogen, compact fluorescent, HID, and UV type lamps, all operating on the same line voltage lighting track. In addition, control data has to be supplied to the new LED color-changing luminaires or other DMX controllable devices used along with the track-mounted luminaires without the need to run additional control cable to the individual track-mounted luminaires. Altman Lighting, Inc. markets this unique arrangement under their Smart-Track System.
The addition of an integral dimmer provided with each line voltage luminaire provides added flexibility and individual control of light levels for each luminaire using a single line-voltage circuit and common data bus. Altman Lighting, Inc. markets this dimming capability as the Smart-Dimmer for use exclusively in their Smart-Track System.
A separate RDM controlled power switch board can be used with HID and CFL luminaires to turn them on or off remotely. An alternate digital or analog dimming control signal may also be provided to dim HID or CFL luminaires for use with electronic dimming ballasts that can utilize the digital or analog dimming control signal. Such new RDM circuit board completes the Altman Smart-Track System and is marketed as the 61-0310 HID dimmer and relay board.